


Memories of the past

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Una donna di neppure trent'anni erede di una grande casa.Lei e i suoi due figli ci vanno ad abitare.In quella casa si anidato pesanti ricordi e vecchie storie.Una città, Konoha, dove troverà vecchie conoscenze.I ricordi del passato torneranno ad affiorarle alla mente.Una storia di natura drammatica che va a toccare il paranormale.





	Memories of the past

Inizialmente doveva partecipare al contest indetto per Hallowen da un gruppo di Fanfiction legato ad Efp, poi, per cause personali dovetti ritirarmi ed eccomi, finalmente, qui.  
Non pubblicavo da un pezzo, ma spero di riuscire a tornare a farlo, adesso che sto un po' meglio e ho la testa più libera, nonostante sia attualmente sotto esami e stia imprecando malissimo. Lol  
\- Eredità

Si trovava nella cucina di casa sua, voleva fare colazione. Doveva ancora svegliare i ragazzi, quindi poteva prendersela con più calma. Mentre si avvicinava agli scaffali per prendere dei biscotti il suo corpo si girò di scatto, senza neppure rendersene conto.  
Vide un uomo guardarla.  
«Sakura...» No, non poteva essere!  
«Sakura...» La chiamò, di nuovo, ma lei ormai era lontana. Spaventata. Lui non doveva essere lì!

Si svegliò sudata, con i capelli appiccicati al volto. Che era successo?  
Non ricordava il sogno di quella notte, ma sicuramente era stato un incubo.  
Sospirò e si mise a sedere, guardando l’orologio appeso al muro.  
Le sette di mattina.  
Si alzò e guardò i letti dei suoi figli, già vuoti. Era raro che si svegliassero da soli. Sentì dei rumori provenire dall’altra stanza e quindi andò in cucina.  
I ragazzi erano intenti a fare colazione.  
«Ciao mamma.» La salutarono e lei sorrise, quindi andò in bagno e poi, si unì ai ragazzi.  
«Mamma… stanotte ti sei alzata?» Chiese la ragazzina e la donna scosse il capo.  
«Sarà stato un mio sogno, allora...» Ipnotizzò la figlia.  
Due gemelli di dieci anni.  
Lui, capelli rosa tenuti sparati in aria, lei, capelli argentei tenuti corti e occhi verdi.  
Dopo colazione salutò i bambini che andavano a scuola, ormai abituati ad andare da soli visto che era in fondo alla via.  
Lei aveva preso un giorno di mutua visto che il pomeriggio prima aveva avuto la febbre e preferiva rimettersi del tutto, nonostante stesse già meglio.  
Accese la tv e cercò un programma di cucina, come al solito.  
Verso le otto e mezzo sentì suonare il campanello.  
Chi era? Non aspettava nessuno… forse la visita da parte del medico del lavoro?  
«Chi è?»  
«Sono Nathan Noshi. Notaio. Sono assieme al signor Gai Maito.» Cosa stava succedendo?  
Aprì senza capire e vide due uomini salire le scale.  
Gai Maito… si ricordava di lui. Erano dieci anni che non lo vedeva.  
Dieci anni che non vedeva nessuno, o quasi, delle sue vecchie conoscenze.  
«Che succede?» Il notaio le consigliò di sedersi e la giovane obbedì, quindi le diede un foglio che lei lesse, in silenzio.

“Io, Kakashi Hatake, nato a Konoha il 15/09/1977, lascio il mio teatro a Gai Maito e la mia casa a Sakura Haruno, Gli oggetti dentro il teatro sono di Gai, quelli dentro la casa di Sakura. I miei soldi andranno un quarto a Gai, il resto a Sakura.  
10 agosto/2018

Kakashi Hatake”

Che cosa stava succedendo?  
«Kakashi Hatake è morto due giorni fa. Il corpo è stato rinvenuto solo ieri nel primo pomeriggio. Con esso è stato ritrovato il suo testamento.» Iniziò, mentre Sakura perdeva la concezione del tempo e dello spazio.  
Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere spontanee, mentre ancora non realizzava.  
Erano dieci anni che non sentiva parlare di quell’uomo.  
Dieci anni che…  
Imprecò fra i denti e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Com’è successo?» Chiese, guardando Gai e l’uomo abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Era un periodo che non si faceva vedere quasi mai… a fatica rispondeva ai miei messaggi… poi, ho deciso di andare a vedere a casa sua e… non so come mai. Semplicemente, era lì, disteso per terra. In una posizione innaturale per chiunque. Riverso sul pavimento dell’ingresso.» Gesù, come poteva essere possibile?  
Sakura deglutì e si alzò, dirigendosi verso la cucina e prendendo un bicchiere d’acqua.  
«Quindi… è morto e ha lasciato parte delle sue cose a me?» Cercava di realizzare l’accaduto, anche se con estrema fatica.  
La situazione che aveva davanti era surreale.  
Kakashi era stato il suo vecchio docente di teatro anni prima e in più… scosse la testa.  
«Cosa vuole fare con la casa?» Già… il notaio doveva sapere come muoversi.  
Che cosa ci avrebbe fatto?  
Guardo casa sua. Un bilocale per tre persone. Avrebbe dato oro per una casa più grande senza neppure il bisogno di pagare l’affitto.  
Dopo tutto Konoha era abbastanza vicina… poteva comunque continuare a lavorare al solito posto e i suoi ragazzi stavano per iniziare le medie, quindi avrebbero comunque dovuto cambiare scuola.  
«Mi ci trasferirò. Ormai ho anche due figli e una casa più grande… farebbe comodo.» Ammise e Gai la guardò per un attimo. Non disse una sola parola, ma Sakura abbassò lo sguardo, mentre si asciugava le lacrime.  
Sì, Sakura aveva cambiato città anni prima per una vecchia storia che non aveva fatto una bella impressione sulla sua reputazione di allora.  
Aveva chiuso con tutti, persino con l’allora sua migliore amica.  
Chi sa come stavano…  
Sua madre dopo il suo trasferimento aveva a sua volta cambiato abitazione e adesso stava a dieci chilometri da Konoha e anche da lei. Doveva avvertirla  
Era estremamente confusa.  
Morto… morto... si ripeteva, senza riuscire a rendersene veramente conto.  
Era emotiva di natura, piangeva per ogni minima cosa, quindi non si sorprese a rendersi conto di essere di nuovo in lacrime, eppure…. Era eccessivo persino per lei.  
«Senta, l’indirizzo della casa è quello indicato sui documenti. Firmi dove le indico e poi abbiamo finito.» Il notaio le passò le carte e lei firmò, rimanendo in silenzio.  
«Sakura… se vuoi possiamo andare insieme a vedere la casa.» Fu la proposta di Gai, mentre i due uomini si alzavano.  
«Ci penserò su.» Rispose con tono piatto, ancora incredulo.  
I due uomini andarono via, ma prima Gai le lasciò il suo numero di telefono e le diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Le chiavi sono tra i documenti.» Le disse, prima di uscire dalla casa.  
Appena furono andati via Sakura si buttò sul divano. I pensieri erano come aggrovigliati su sé stessi, un insieme confuso di immagini, suoni, ricordi… aveva smesso di fumare da anni, ma mai come in quel momento sentiva il bisogno di avere una sigaretta in mano.  
Decise di uscire e di andare a procurarsene un pacchetto, tanto i ragazzi sarebbero tornati tra diverso tempo. Non l’avrebbero vista fumare.

  
«Quindi andiamo a vivere in una casa più grande?» Chiese Akira, la figlia di Sakura, mentre la donna guidava.  
«Sì, però, intanto l’andiamo a vedere.» Disse, ancora incredula per l’accaduto, destabilizzata per la notizia che le era arrivata tra capo e collo.  
«Chi era Kakashi?» Chiese Kaito, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
«Nessuno.» Rispose Sakura, stringendo con forza il volante.  
Trattenne le lacrime e schiacciò sull’accelleratore. Un giorno avrebbe dovuto spiegare ai ragazzi che… strinse ancora di più il volante, fino a farsi male.  
Entrarono nella città di Konoha e lei si guardò subito attorno. Non ci tornava da anni, eppure… era come se fosse tutto estremamente familiare. Uguale a prima della sua partenza.  
Guidò fino alla periferia, dove sapeva trovarsi la casa in questione.  
Si trovò davanti una villa provvista di giardino su tre lati, con un’altra casa dal lato sinistro. Era in fondo alla via.  
Tre piani contando la mansarda.  
Parcheggiò e scesero tutti e tre.  
«Bellissima...» Commentò Akira, osservando il giardino. Era un giardino pieno di erba alta, ma era palese che con un briciolo di cura sarebbe stato stupendo. Diversi alberi, tra cui un pesco, un melo e un… ciliegio. Al ciliegio vi era attaccata un’altalena. Sorrise, ricordandosi un pezzo del suo passato.  
La casa da fuori sembrava ben messa. Ispirava una strana calma.  
Sakura sospirò. I ricordi riaffiorarono di nuovo. Da adolescente aveva trascorso le sue giornate in quella casa. Aveva costruito quell’altalena assieme al proprietario.  
Gai non era con lei, non lo aveva voluto. Sapeva che anche lui stava molto male, ma non sarebbe riuscita a sopportare di averlo accanto, nonostante le sue intenzioni fossero solo positive.  
Entrarono e si diressero verso la porta d’ingresso.  
«Mamma, ma quindi dovremmo cambiare scuola?» Chiese Akira, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
«Se no potremmo prendere il treno...» Suggerì Kaito, mentre osservavano l’interno. Era la casa di un uomo che si era lasciato andare. Niente era in ordine.  
Libri in terra, vestiti ammucchiati su sé stessi… Sakura ci mise un attimo per capacitarsi del dissordine. Kakashi non era mai stato un uomo disordinato. Che cos’era successo?  
«Mamma, ci ascolti?» Chiese Kaito, ma Sakura stava osservando il salotto. Era come… ipnotizzata di fronte a tanta confusione.  
Vide le scale che portavano al piano superiore e fu come non trovare la forza di salirci.

Un uomo guardava una ragazza molto più giovane di lui, forse addirittura minorenne. La giovane stava sistemando una foto alla parete posta sulle scale. Ritraeva uno spettacolo teatrale.  
Dopo di che si girò verso l’uomo e gli sorrise dolcemente. Lui le accarezzò i capelli, ricambiando il sorriso.

«Mamma?» Sakura si riprese dall’ondata dei ricordi improvvisi e si girò verso i figli.  
«Andiamo su.» Quindi si avviarono sulle scale. Sakura rimase dietro ai bambini, osservando il muro vuoto.  
Arrivarono al primo piano, un lungo corridoio si mostrò dinanzi a loro.  
Una porta che dava esattamente sulle scale, una a pochi metri dalla prima, poi, altre due porte lungo il corridoio.  
Kaito aprì la prima porta e si trovò dinanzi una stanza da letto matrimoniale col letto ancora disfatto. Un armadio a due ante, un cassettone e una scrivania. Vi era pure una porta dentro la camera.  
«Questa stanza ha il bagno interno.» Disse la donna al figlio.  
Akira aprì la seconda porta.  
Un letto singolo, una libreria, una scrivania e un armadio.  
L’altra stanza era uguale alla precedente e quella in fondo era un bagno provvisto di doccia.  
Sakura rimase sorpresa vedere le due camere singole. Un tempo non erano così… in più, nonostante la polvere ovunque erano le stanze maggiormente curate...  
Tutte le stanze erano in un evidente stato di abbandono. Probabilmente erano settimane che non venivano riordinate, né pulite.  
L’ultima rampa di scale portava alla mansarda, ma la donna decise di non andarci.  
Tornarono al piano terra, quando Sakura ricevette una chiamata.  
Sua madre.  
«Scusami mamma… stamani ho avuto da fare. Sono a Konoha.» Silenzio tombale. Doveva immaginarselo che a sua madre non avrebbe fatto assolutamente piacere tutto ciò.  
«Veni a Konoha, va bene? Alle tre? Devo parlarti.» Diede il tempo alla madre di risponderle sul luogo dell’incontro e quindi, la salutò, riattaccando.  
Controllò sul maps dove fosse il bar indicato da sua madre e sospirò. Era al solito posto di un vecchio locale che si ricordava bene… probabilmente ormai ne aveva preso il posto.  
«Era la nonna?» Chiese Kaito.  
«Sì, la vedremo oggi.» Era una situazione drastica e neppure se ne rendeva conto. Doveva essere l’ultima persona ad essere in lutto, eppure…  
Le squillò di nuovo il cellulare. Era Gai.  
«Ciao… oggi? La camera mortuaria? Domani vi è la funzione? Grazie dell’avviso… non so se passerò. Ho i ragazzi con me, non mi pare il caso… vedo, davvero.» Non ne poteva già più.


End file.
